Confessions
by HAHA-Monxchromatic II
Summary: Levi has taken in an orphaned Mikasa and Eren and as the years go by, Eren acquires some complicated feelings, as does Mikasa. This is a Modern AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A story from my Wattpad that I'm slooooowly moving over here cause the lazy**

Eren was so fidgety and nervous, he barely got a wink in last night. He tossed and turned knowing it would be another good 15- 20 minutes before anyone was awake. The time was 7:35 a.m…And today was a special day for him. The day he was going to let it all out and confess, and finally admit his true feelings and maybe it would be resolved. It was also his sixteenth birthday. He groaned staring at the ceiling wondering when the others would wake up even though he already knew around what time it was.

Eren had told himself that is was just some kind of weird phase he was going through, and no matter what he did or no matter how much he prepared himself he couldn't ever face that person. Not without getting all weird, stammering, blushing. It was especially the worst when they were alone. Three years now, he had felt like this and knew it wasn't just a phase, and he had to do the only thing he could about it. Confess and get it off his chest and then maybe he'd feel better.

"Put them where?" Mikasa asked quietly, holding a stack of neatly wrapped boxes.

"In the closet—your closet, hurry he'll be up soon." Levi said back in a hushed tone.

Mikasa nodded, and quietly but quickly left Levi to the kitchen as she made way to her bedroom. _Todays the day_ , she thought. She'd been deciding this for months now on whether or not this would be the right time. She had to confess to him today. She had to let him know how she felt.

She blushed at the thought, even smiling a little, but was still a little worried. Even if she was rejected, she'd still love him and he'd know how she felt entirely. But then she feared how awkward things would be. They were practically family, and she didn't know how the other would react to such a bold statement.

Levi looked around on the things on the counter. Everything seemed to be there. All the ingredients to make Eren's stomach ache of a cake, and decorations hid away in the cabinet until the cavalry came. Eren had insisted that just the three of them alone, Armin included of course, do something for his birthday. Which Levi thought was a little odd. But then Hanji started talking and all of that changed. So now Levi had to depend on Armin and Mikasa to keep him busy for a good part of the day, and Petra and Hanji to help him with decorating, and the others to just be on time.

Levi sighed. "Ugh…" He wanted to do something special for Eren but wasn't too sure about all the company. The place would most likely be a mess after all the 'celebrating'. But it was the boys 16th birthday, so whatever happened, Levi figured he could deal with it for just the one time. But he still felt like there was something more. Something he was forgetting, something else he should do, like what he had right now wasn't enough.

Of course with that brilliant brain of his, Levi devised a plan. For the mess-makers and for Eren. A dark mischievous aura hung over him.

"U-um…Yeaaaah, I put the gifts away." Mikasa said flatly, coming back to catch him in the moment.

Levi snapped out of it and turned to face her. "Th—Oh, morning Eren." Levi blinked seeing the boy 'stumble' in.

Mikasa turned around surprised. "Morning!"

 **Eren's POV:**

"Hi…" I said giving my best 'I'm still sleepy' act. I had peeked out of the door and saw Mikasa leaving her room and Levi in the kitchen.

"So how long have you been up?" Levi asked going over to the other cabinet taking out plates for their breakfast.

I jumped before my ass could even hit the seat. "How'd you know?!"

"Hmm, well let's see, I've noticed the past few obvious birthdays you tend to stay up all night." Levi said plainly. I mumbled looking down at my feet. Guess he would notice, I shouldn't be so surprised.

"Plus you're dressed." My eyes widened and I looked down at myself. I was dressed and completely forgotten I had done so. _Idiot!_

"Happy Birthday brat." He said to me suddenly and then my face was burning red at the signs of contact. They both kissed me! Levi kissed my temple and Mikasa kissed my cheek…My first kisses. What a sweet gesture, but the one I loved the most had no idea what they had just done to me…

"Now c'mon eat up, don't let any of this go to waste, I'm spoiling you today." Levi sat down quite a few plates, all practically stacked with…Yeah, all my favorite breakfasts'!

"I-it's so much." I was excited to see it all but I didn't know if I was going to finish it- "Hey! Mikasa!" She just took the biggest strawberry off my waffles!

"Well there's a reason for that…" Levi said looking off to the side with a sigh.

"He said not to waste it." She said plainly, and nommed on my delicious whipped cream covered fruit like it was nothing. I WILL exact my revenge…

"There's a lot, don't be greedy." Mikasa said and took another one.

"Okay strawberries and chocolate are mine!" I slid the waffle plate away from her and to myself. I then looked back to Levi remembering him saying something.

"Yer said something about reasons?" I said looking at him, having taken a big bite of my waffle. Mikasa practically picking off fruit from where it was on the rest. I could tell the chocolate syrup was homemade, just how I liked it. I love Levi's cooking.

And on queue there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Levi yelled and I looked to the door wondering who it was.

I smiled, then blinked surprised and happy seeing Armin, but then there was Hanji and Petra walking through the door.

"Happy birthday Eren!" They all came over to me and smothered me with a hug.

"And morning!" Petra got to me first and landed with a peck on the cheek, making me blush all over again. Armin was on the other said of me giggling for some reason…

"H-Hanji, Petra-san…" I said trying not to sound to down about them being here. I really did just want it to be the four us. And I and my own reasons. Hanji and Petra now would just get in my way.

"Do you want your presents now?" Hanji asked delivering the bone breaking hug that Armin was lucky to escape from, but left me and Petra trapped.

"O-Or later! You can wait…" Armin suggested quickly. I wonder why…Maybe he was scared I wouldn't like it? Or he didn't get me anything?

 **Armin's POV:**

I wasn't too ready to give my gift just yet, and looked away from Eren feeling the stupid blush in my cheeks when he gave his confused stare. We all went shopping together, Eren excluded obviously, and I didn't really buy him anything. I made him something instead. Hanji had suggested the idea to me since I'm always messing with computers and stuff and I thought it sounded nice, but I also didn't want it to hurt his feelings.

 _I'll just give it to him when we're alone…_ I thought, figuring that would be a better action to take. Mikasa had even seemed upset at what I was doing, but she said it was sweet. I don't think it's sweet if it makes your best friends cry.

I looked back to him and smiled seeing him all happy with the other three. I should just say I got him nothing. He'd understand wouldn't he?

 **Eren's POV:**

I looked away from Armin, but knew something was worrying him. We'd talk about it as soon as I got a chance to get away from the girls.

"Hmmm…My gifts." I said recalling Hanji's question with a chuckle. "Oooh! You mean the one's stashed in Mikasa's closet?" I asked with a fake tone of innocents. Thins walls, you guys, thin walls.

"Tsk!"

"Ow!" I said then chuckled, Levi had pinched my cheek on the pass-by most liking going back to get them, and Mikasa shoved me playfully, though she looked kind of disappointed.

"H-Hey Levi it's okay! I'm gonna eat first! Then I'll open everything." I yelled for him, looking back to see him, turn around halfway there. I looked back and saw that the others had helped themselves to my breakfast. I didn't say anything because of how much there was, but I did give Mikasa and Armin a crazy look that they didn't acknowledge when I saw them pick off strawberries and blueberries first.

"So you guys are up early. What for?" I asked, grabbing another plate and sliding towards my unfinished waffle plate. "You didn't come all this way for me did you?" I continued to eat to eat as we spoke.

"Well yes and no-mph, this is good-We got stuff to do with Levi!" Hanji answered with a grin.

"Don't talk with your mouthful." I, and even Levi, told her in unison with an anger and despair mark.

"You were doing it earlier…" Mikasa pointed out, Levi also backing up that comment. I just turned away slightly with a light blush across my cheeks.

"S-Stuff with my Levi? On my birthday?" I asked…Now recalling my words just now because she was laughing. _Oh god!_ I covered my face blushing. "That's not what I meant!"

The woman just grinned and dusted off her hands. I watched her embarrassingly as she got up left…Just went down the hall.

"Where's she going?" I looked to Mikasa who shrugged watching the woman leave, then go into my room.

"Hey!" I got up running after her. The last thing I need her doing is doing through my stuff! _She'll find it! No!_

But by the time I got there and reached the door, she busted back out with my favorite black and green hooded jacket, and started shoving me in it.

"Put this on! You're gonna be late!" Hanji said forcing me into it as I struggled.

"H-Hey! Late for what?!" I asked now, Hanji you have no idea how annoyed I am now, but she was probably laughing at that too! I was trying to check if anything in my room was out of place, but was shoved back down the hall before I could see anything.

"A time out with your friends! Stuff and junk that teenagers do!" Hanji said shoving me at the door. She was a lot stronger than I thought.

"Okay, okay c'mon, c'mon the rest of you out!" She said and I saw her gesturing out Mikasa and Armin.

"But wait! I-" I had to get back inside! I couldn't leave with Hanji having access to my room! I-

"C'mon man! We're going out it's your birthday!" I looked back hearing his voice and saw Connie who was pulling me out the door.

"Connie, nuuuu! Hanji-saaaan!" I whined reaching out for the glasses wearing woman who just stood there waving with a big grin on her face.

"Bye Eren! Buh bye!" She then slammed the door.

 ** _POV Over:_**

"Well played." Petra said with a sweatdrop.

Levi worn an anger and despair mark. "Don't slam my door…"

"No harm done!" Hanji said still grinning. "Now come on we got things to do!"

Levi grumbled turning to the cabinet and pulling out all the things they needed to turn his house into a big 'colorful shitty mess' as he called it. It's what he gets for letting Hanji bring all the shit over.

"Hm?" Petra walked over and picked up a small bottle filled with colorful pieces. "I didn't think you were one for confetti." Petra said looking to Levi with a smile.

"It's messy but…I'm sure Eren wouldn't mind. Now we'll start with these first." Levi said pulling out the streamers and balloons, and the three got to work.

 **And this be where it ends. Next chapter'll be Levi's endurance of decorating with Hanji and Petra-san and Eren's endurance with the rest of his friends 'getting in his way'. Comments please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Levi's POV:**

I looked over to Petra handing her the streamers and Hanji took off with some too. Know telling in hell what the monkey was going to do. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket as I picked up the pack of balloons. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out and saw it was Eren.

"The brats calling me already…" I muttered and answered. "What?"

"H-Hey Levi?"

"Yeah?" Who else would it be?

"Could you watch Hanji-san for me?! I don't want her digging around in my room." The boy's voice was shaky and there was mixture of all kind of noise in the background.

"Alright fine, I'll keep an eye out, 'zat it?" I asked tearing open the pack of balloons and stretching one out.

"Yeah that's it. Thanks!" The boy said then hung up.

I slid my phone back into my pocket and glanced back up at Hanji who was pulling a chair into the corner to stand on. She was in a safe zone so far. I sighed taking a breath and brought the balloon up to my lips—

 _Knock knock knock!_

"Leviii! You home?" I groaned recognizing the man's voice and walked over to the door, balloon still between my lips. I yanked open the door. "Whert?"

"Hi!" The tall blonde grinned and invited himself inside. "So I see you're getting started on the decorating! Must mean the posse's dragged out Eren?"

"Yeah." I walked back over to the counter seating myself on one of the stools. "You gonna help or what?" I said pushing the pack of balloons over to him, and started blowing up the one I had. _If he's gonna be here he might as well do something besides annoy me…_

I saw him lean against the counter and pick up the pack taking out two and start to stretch them out. I suddenly sweatdropped happening to see the odd glint in Hanji's glasses as she looked over snickering. "What!?" I demanded already annoyed bringing the balloon down from my lips.

"Nothing…Just you boys are blowing and stretching holes—Agh!"

I had a vein pop and hit the stupid monkey in the back of the head with the balloon I just tied off.

Erwin and Petra chuckled. "How can you throw a balloon that hard!?"

"Now imagine what a brick would feel like." I grumbled and took the pack of balloons off to my room to finish with them there.

"It'd probably go through my head!" She said flatly.

 **Eren's POV:**

I hung up slipping my phone back into my pocket, now wondering what Levi and the others were doing. I already felt homesick. Like a huge pit was dug in my stomach I looked around the car sinking into his seat. Now there was Connie, Sasha and Jean. Just more people to get in my way…

"S-So where are we going?" I asked looking to Jean who was driving. I guess horse face was playing chaperone.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked looking at me through the review mirror.

I want to go home. "I guess where ever is fine…"

"Chuck E. Cheese!" Connie yelled and l glared over to him.

"I'm not going to Chuck E. Cheese! Jean!?"

"Yeah?" I could hear the dryness in his voice.

"I guess we can go bowling…" It was the only thing that popped into my head at the time, I'd have to think of something better later.

"B-bowling…" Armin said.

"Oh! Uh, maybe not bowling! I-"

"N-no it's okay! I'll just keep score anyway." Armin said with a weak chuckle.

I had completely forgotten about what happened to Armin the last time we all went bowling. See, when it was his turn, I coached him through the motions. When he went to bowl…His fingers got stuck and took a dive down the lane. It's the kind of thing that would be funny, but…Maybe if it had happened to somebody else. Somebody like Jean.

"So either we're going bowling or we're not!" Jean said, I could obviously tell he was trying not to explode. Don't hold it in on my account, Jean I live to torment you.

"What about that old abandoned house? You said you wanted to go check that out?" Mikasa suggested.

"Oh! And that factory place! Cane we go look there too?" Connie asked.

"Okay, we'll try to go to all those places if we got time." Jean agreed. "Where to first?"

"I want to stop by that house first!" I said immediately, there was a reason I had to go to that place. Especially today. I looked to Mikasa who didn't even seem to notice. "Mikasa, you don't remember?"

"Hn?" She looked to me, seeming completely lost.

"Our old house? Remember the 'thing'?" I nudged her slightly and saw her eyes light up.

"Yeah, we have to go get that don't we!?"

"It is Eren's 16th birthday, so yeah!" Armin reminded excitedly. "Jean let's go!"

"I don't even know where their old house is!" Horseface yelled, so I started giving him directions.

After a while, we finally reached our old house. Jean acting like he didn't know which way was right, and which way was left.

I ran into the doors, glad the place hadn't been sold and torn down yet and immediately ran out the back.

"Hey! Wait up!" Connie said chasing after me. Sasha running after.

"Oi! Where are you brats going!?" Jean said chasing after us.

"Mikasa! Mikasa you won't believe it, it's still here!" I said sliding on my knees to the post in front of the tree.

"Really!?" I Heard Armin's surprised voice and soon the three were right behind me, with wide eyes.

"I'll go get some shovels!" Mikasa said, and I assumed she went to do that. I was so excited my body was trembling. I had actually been looking forward to this. I had wanted to do it with Levi here to, but I still had the two other most important people in the world here with me.

"Wow…I'm glad it's still okay." Armin said with a smile.

"What's still okay? Is this some dead things grave?" Jean asked confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Jean, we came all the way over here to dig up a grave." I said sarcastically. "It's just to mark the spot dumbass." I said, now taking a shovel from Mikasa.

"Tch!" Jean only looked away. "Well don't expect me to help!"

"Don't." I heard Mikasa say plainly. "We have to do it."

"Sounds sacred." Connie said sitting, and pretending he was meditating.

Very!" I looked and saw Sash doing the same.

"Exactly! It's sacred and horseface would just ruin the sanctity of it!" I laughed.

"Saaacreeed!" Connie and Sasha sang, then started making some random Indian noises.

"Shut up Eren!" Jean growled at me, but I ignored him and started digging.

"You two shut up too! Stop making that damn noise!" Jean continued to argue and be harassed by Connie and Sasha, while I and Mikasa and Armin dug. Yup. The day was actually going pretty normally.

 **POV Over**

The three of them had finished digging and Eren was the one to pull a regular sized box out of the hole with a smile. The other three gathered around them, hovering over wondering what it was.

"It's a box." Sasha said with a blink.

"Is there a head in it!?" Connie asked immediately.

"Eeek!" Sasha jumped back, and Jean only deadpanned. Eren rolled his eyes.

"No there's not a head in it! It's a time capsule. Armin actually came up with the idea." Eren said with a smile, glad that he did.

"We made it right before Eren had to move, 'cause we were going to miss the house." Armin said with a small smile bending down and looking at it.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Mikasa asked looking to Eren, who was staring at the box.

"Hmmm…I think I'll open with the rest of my gifts!" Eren said hugging up the box, surprising the other two.

"Huh? Why, why not open it now!?" Armin asked him immediately.

"Because I want Levi to see it too! Now c'mon to the creepy factory!" Eren said running to the car, taking out his phone as he did so.

"YESH!" Connie said jumping throwing his fists in the air, ran after Eren. "You texting Mike?" He asked and Eren nodded.

Then suddenly both of them broke out with almost insane laughter together. Armin hid behind Mikasa with pale lines. While she had an aura around her.

"I don't like it when they do that…." He said with a shiver.

"Nobody does-"

"That! How can you have not brought the helium tank Hanji!? It was you responsibility!" Levi yelled, getting all Caroline on the others for not coming prepared.

"I-I forgot! I can just run to my house and get it, calm down drama queen." Hanji said with a swetdrop and her hands up defensively.

"You ruined everything…" Levi said now in the corner with emo scribbles as he continued to emo-ly blow up balloons.

"Levi, you should save some for the tank." Petra said sliding over and patting him on the back.

"Woo, he's taking this more seriously than Eren's first notable birthday." Erwin said with a blink.

"Yeah that was scary…" Hanji agreed as they both flashed back to the roaring Levi that wanted everything to be perfect for Eren and Mikasa or he'd fill them with helium until they burst. Though neither of them was sure that would happen.

"Well what're you standing around for, go get it!" Hanji heard Levi yell and was out the door.

Levi then stood and let out an aggravated huff.

"It'll be fine! Hanji's house is like 10 minutes away, she'll be back in a flash!" Erwin tried to reassure, but Levi still didn't look pleased.

"Whatever. We still have a lot to do…" Levi said and walked back into the kitchen. Once he reached the cabinets, he grabbed his apron, but then noticed the stain on it. His brow twitched.

He couldn't wear that it was filthy. But when did that happen? He then peered over to Mikasa's. Which was red and frilly. Eren had bought it for her, and he had always that red and pink were her colors. He let out a groan and walked over putting it on.

"Hey Levi! You'll never believe it! It was in my car the whole time!" Hanji said suddenly coming back inside with the tank and froze blinking at Levi.

"Wh-what!? Quit staring! It's serving its purpose, protecting me from filth!" Levi protested already.

"PFFFFT! I posting this on my Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, Photobucket, and Kik!" Hanji said and took a picture of Levi.

"Just fill the balloons." Levi ordered with an anger despair mark.

He then turned to the counter, looking at the ingredients for his colossal cake. He thought for a moment…This was unhealthy. Very unhealthy.

"This isn't very healthy….What if I give him diabetes?" Levi said staring at the counter.

"Levi? Seriously? You're not gonna give him diabetes." Erwin laughed.

"Hanji?" Levi asked looking to the doctor in the room.

"Hmmm!" She was over in a flash and inspecting the counter. "I'll tell you what you will give him!"

Levi suddenly looked terrified. "Diabetes I knew it! I almost killed Eren!"

"No, not that…Just the rest of his life in the bathroom! Talk about a stomach ache!" Hanji laughed.

"Oh, okay then." Levi said and got work on making the cake.

"You don't want to give him diabetes but you'll give him a colossal stomach ache?" Petra said coming from out of the hall.

"He asked for it." Levi said plainly.


	3. Chapter 2 pt 2

"Okay so what're we doing here again?" Jean asked pulling up to the old mill factory.

Eren said nothing and jumped out of the car with Connie, the two of them running inside.

"H-hey Connie!' Sasha yelled for him.

"Hey! Where are you idiots going!?" Jean yelled getting out of the car.

Eren suddenly stopped as Connie kept going. "Don't you remember when we used to dare each other to go in here?"

"Yeah! What about it?!" Jean yelled back to him, 'cause they were so far apart.

"I dare you!" Eren said then turned back around and ran in after Connie.

"Wh-what are they doing?" Armin asked suspiciously.

"No telling. Maybe there's something Eren wants us to do here?" Mikasa asked and Armin let out a small groan.

"Well let's go indulge the little freak. It's hot out here and I don't wanna stick around too long." Jean said and started towards the factory, Mikasa, Sasha, and Armin following after.

They went inside, and surprisingly found it very dark, for how sunny the day was. All they could use for light were the windows and holes in the establishment. In which there weren't very many. Armin stood close to Mikasa, finding himself grabbing onto her arm and sticking there. Mikasa paid it no mind and only searched for Eren. Jean was walking along casually as if nothing bothered him.

"I don't see why we never came in here…This place isn't really that scary…" Jean looked around.

"Are you kidding me?! This place is creepy…" Armin said looking around worriedly. "E-Eren! Connie! Where'd guys go!?"

Suddenly they heard a loud crash, and jumped.

"Did you hear that?!" Sasha asked, automatically grabbing Jeans Armin and looking around nervously.

"P-probably just some…Part of this old building falling apart." Jean said trying to sound reassuring.

"Let's check it out. Maybe it's Eren. He's probably just trying to scare us." Mikasa said following the noise to small operating room where it came from.

Jean and Sasha followed after her leeringly. Once they were in the room they saw there was nothing there but a couple of old lockers and the old system that no longer worked to operate on that floor.

"See, there's not even anything in here." Mikasa said looking to Armin who was freaking the crap out.

Then suddenly the locker that had fallen made a noise. They jumped.

"Wh-what's in there?!" Armin asked quickly hiding behind Mikasa.

"Probably just a rat…" Mikasa said walking up to it.

"Th-that sounded too big to be a rat! Wh-what if it's some huge snake!?" Sasha suggested. "It's sliding around a lot.

"Then I'll kill it…" Mikasa said opening the locker as the other yelled and stammered for her not too.

"Rown!" A cat jumped out and took off startling the others.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" They all looked to Armin as he screamed like a little girl.

He sweatdrop and slowly wilted. "Wh-what? I-It was…s-scary…" He said shamefully with emo scribbles.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!" Sasha busted out laughing. "You were scared of a cat!"

"You thought it was a s-snake!" Armin defended immediately.

"It was a cute cat." Mikasa noted and the gang deadpanned.

"Does nothing affect you Mikasa?" The blonde asked rhetorically.

"Aaaaaaaagh!"" Suddenly they heard more screams…

"Eren!" Mikasa immediately ran out of the room with the others.

They ran out to see Eren run from around a corner, falling to the ground in front of them. His clothes were covered in…Blood!

"E-Ern! Wh-what…Wh-what…" Armin was at a loss for words.

"Eren are you okay?!" Mikasa asked immediately with a worried expression.

"Wh-where's Connie!?" Sash asked sacredly and Jean looked as he heard a too familiar sound of a chainsaw.

"H-he…He took him." Eren said pointing ahead of them fearfully.

When they all looked up, they actually saw Connie limping out from where Eren came from, holding his side with blood covering hi as well, and it coming from his mouth. He collapsed with a groan.

"Connie!" Sasha ran towards him.

"Sasha no!" Eren grabbed her making her fall.

"Agh!' She hit the ground, and by the time she looked up, there was a large man in ragged clothes and a…Peanut sack over his head. A chainsaw in his hands. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Wh-what is…." Armin fell to the ground.

Connie moved starting to attempt to crawl towards them, and suddenly the large man grabbed him by the ankle, he turned dragging him away from them as he screamed and pleaded scratching at the ground, trying to claw his way back.

"CONNIE! NO!" Sasha fought to get out of Eren's grip.

"Are you insane! We have to run! Sasha we can't stay here!" Eren tried to warn her but she didn't listen.

They stuck around too long, and witnessed the horrible sounds of Connie's blood curdling screams and other horrible noise as they man having at his body with the saw, blood coming from around the corner with horrible squelching noises. Soon the screaming stopped…..

Sasha felt tears forming. "N-no…."

The masked man came back around with a pair of arms over his shoulder like a bat.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, and the others weren't waiting around

Eren couldn't get Sasha up, so Mikasa had to pick her up as they ran. They could hear the sound of the saw behind them as they tried to make their escape. Armin was barely keeping up and tripped over himself. They all stopped.

"Armin!" Eren looked back at him, then the man with the saw.

Armin stared at the ground fearfully, hearing the saw right behind him. Tears formed and he couldn't help himself and looked around to see the man with saw, and watch the saw come down, and into the ground next to him. Suddenly it stopped going. The man even dropped the saw.

They all looked up at him as he removed his mask and…

"How come I smell everyone's fear but Mikasa's? Hers usually is a weird mix of sour cherries..." The man side.

"Mike that's disgusting!" Eren laughed clapping his hands together.

"Wh-what...What's going on?" Sasha looked around confused.

"I told you…Nothing." Mikasa said folding her arms frustratedly.

"B-but Connie…He was…" Sasha started.

"Totally still baring all six of his limbs!" Connie said walking back around with the blood still all over him.

"Y-you guys set this all up!?" Jean asked looking to the three of them.

"Yes! I've been planning this for weeks! Mike was always so busy up until now, so this his birthday present to me! Scaring the pants off of you guys!" Eren exclaimed. "Jean I've never seen you look more pathetic!"

"You ass!" Jean grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Hey, okay now, settle down…Everyone's alright. No need to get hostile." Mike said grabbing Jean away from Eren by his nape.

"I-I wasn't scared." Mikasa said looking away stubbornly.

"Yes you were!" Connie pointed. "You were all genuinely worried about me!" He said with a grin and folded his arms.

"Connie, you JACKASS!" Sasha yelled and punched him in the head.

"Ouch! Geez Sasha! Why!?" He rubbed his head looked to her sincerely wondering why she hit him.

"That wasn't funny! You scared the crap out of all of us!"

"That was the whole point…." Eren said shoving his hands in his jacket pocket. He figured some of them deserved it…Getting in the way in all. He was having a power trip moment, and this was punishment for them.

"It was an innocent joke. And payback you guys know what you did to him last Halloween." Mike said dropping Jean.

They were all suddenly very silent, Connie included.

"Hey, YEAH! What you guys did was way more evil than what I did! Armin, you were even part of!" Eren said pointing to him and Armin only sweatdropped.

"W-well, at least I confessed…I didn't want to do it." HE said nervously.

"It was Halloween it was supposed to be scary after all…" Connie said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Uh huh sure." Eren said and turned around walking out of the factory.

Suddenly he froze as they all heard a strange howl, and the room started to get darker, and the weird howling got louder. It was followed by a nearby and dangerously loud crash.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" The whole group ran out tripping over themselves and each other. They wasted no time getting out and in the car.

They were all back on the road now, with unamused expression, especially as Armin was stuck in Mike's lap in the backseat of Jean's car which obviously wasn't big enough to fit him inside.

"Soooo…I see you got a new car?" Mike said and Jean only groaned in response.

"I think I'm ready to go home…" Eren said squeezed against Mikasa.

"You know Eren, you can just get in my lap?" She offered and heard Connie try to stifle laughter.

"Shut up Connie! A-and no Mikasa I don't want to sit in your lap…I'm not a girl." He mumbled.

"But it's uncomfortable…" She said with a frown.

"Th-then...Y-you sit in my lap." He declared nervously, face beaming. Mikasa blushed too.

"F-fine." She said and scooted up from her spot up against the door, and wriggled onto Eren's lap.

They were both awkwardly silent…As were the rest of the group.

"Pfft…Hahaha! You should see you guys' faces!" Jean suddenly busted out laughing at the unamused group in the backseat.

"Serves most of 'em right…Jerk." Sasha grumble in the front seat looking out the window.

Eren officially decided it was time to go home, He and Connie needed a shower, and Jean continued to pick and tease and be an ass while he had the upper hand on the whole situation.

 **Just asking, where do guys think I'm going with this? Really I need answers to this. IIII know where I'm going buuuuut I'm going to use the readers' thoughts to see if I should change my mind…XD I also think I'll do a story like that. Start random and let the readers decide!**


	4. Chapter 3

Soon the teenagers, and grown man Mike's seemingly looong and uncomfortable ride back Eren's house ended. They were more than happy to pile out of Jean's tiny car as he pulled up to the house.

"Geez, Mikasa you're heavier than you look." Eren said getting out of the back seat and stretching. She blinked at him and looked down at herself.

"Do you think I should lose weight?" She asked wondering if that's what he meant.

"Wh-what?! No! It's all muscle I'm sure, I never said you were fat!" He quickly fixed hoping not to have offended her. _Dammit…_ Eren's innerself was in the emo corner.

"Okay." She said and turned walking towards the house. The other's followed.

"You're staying Mike?" Armin asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I was invited." He said with a stretch. "Jean you should get a bigger car…"

"Well excuse me if I didn't shop in the 'For Giants' lot." Jean said locking his car and grew an anger and despair mark.

"Wh-who invited you?" Eren said trying not to sound offensive.

"Hanji."

 _Of course…_ Mikasa and Eren thought at the same time looking off to the side. Not that they didn't mind Mike's company, but they had things to do.

As Mikasa opened the door to the house, Eren's nostrils were immediately filled with a sweet smell.

"That smells delicious! Where is it!?" He busted into the house looking around immediately for the cake, but his eyes automatically fell upon Levi in the frilly…Pink apron! That he was wearing without a shirt on!

"L-Levi!?" Eren exclaimed with wide eyes, and beaming cheeks. He was then immediately blindfolded by Hanji.

"Nah, ah ,ah! Nooo peeking yet! I'll escort you to your room!" She said pushing him along.

"H-hey wait a minute! Why is Levi wearing that!?" He asked but, was continued to be pushed along.

"Why ARE you half dressed in my apron? And where's the other one?" Mikasa asked with an eyebrow twitch as an arrow blinked to where her red apron WOULD be.

Levi groaned. "Erwin's fault…I was trying to put away the vegetable oil and when I turned around ERWIN, was in my way and his big ass made me spill it all over myself…And your apron."

"You ruined my apron!?" Mikasa exclaimed. Those were gifts from Eren, and she really did like them.

"No, it's fine, I'm cleaning it." Levi said going back to decorating the cake.

"Okay, well that's explained what about your shirt? You're prancing around the kitchen like some kind of porn star." Mikasa said and Levi grew pales lines as he froze. His brow twitched a few times.

Petra saw Levi about to retort rather harshly so she cut him off.

"U-uh yeah! His shirt! His clothes got left in the washer overnight so he had to clean them again and he didn't have anything else to wear at the moment, so until his laundry's done he's shirtless." Petra answered quickly.

"Oh…" Mikasa said walking off to Eren's room.

"Mhm!" Petra nodded then went back to watching Levi, secretly taking pictures…Though Hanji already took care of that.

"Where is Erwin anyway?" Armin asked not seeing him in the room. "He in the living room?" Armin said hearing the TV.

"No, he's in the bathroom, but can you turn off that TV please?" Levi asked switching to a different color icing.

"Okay." Armin walked off to the living room, to turn off the TV like he was asked.

 **Armin's POV:**

I walked into the living room and grabbed the remote from the- it wasn't there. It was usually on the coffee table, but wasn't this time.

"Hm." I looked back and saw it on the couch. I picked it up and turned off the large flat screen.

 _The TV…_ I thought to myself. This is where I'd be presenting Eren his gift. Something I probably should give another second thought.

I let out a heavy sigh and looked down. I probably shouldn't give it to him…He wouldn't like it, it'd just upset him. No way can I show it to him-

"Hey Armin! Oh- What's the matter?" I looked back hearing the female's voice and saw Petra, who saw the look on my face.

"U-uhm...Nothing." I said hugging the remote. "Just a weird show was on TV…" I lied and saw Petra make a face. Yeah she knew I was lying.

"You're worried about your presentation you made Eren?" She asked immediately and I groaned.

"Yeah…At first it seemed thoughtful, and then it seemed really offensive...And now it just seems bad. Really, really, really, bad." I said worriedly squeezing the remote.

"Armin I'm sure he'd like it." The red-haired woman said but I shook my head quickly.

"N-no. I can't give that to him. What he did to us today at the factory might as well have been karma anyway." I said walking past her.

"Hm? What did he do to you guys? What factory?" She asked, and I told her about his elaborate prank. Which he said was payback for their Halloween prank they pulled.

"…And Mike helped…" She said with a sweatdrop. "Wow."

"Yeah…" I said rubbing my arm. "Well, I-I'm gonna go see if Levi needs any help."

"Okay…Oh wait a minute! If you're so worried about what Eren might think, maybe you could get him to watch it alone?" Petra suggested.

I thought for a minute. What would be the difference!? I'd still be breaking his heart, only difference was the audience. But maybe he should give it to him when no one's looking.

"M-Maybe…I'll think about it." I said and turned around and left.

After I went through the dining room and back into the kitchen, I saw that Connie was gone. Probably in the shower. Hanji wasn't in there either so she was most likely pestering Eren. Mikasa was doing the dishes from this morning, and anything Levi wasn't using anymore. Sasha was in the dining room with Mike and Erwin, telling him about the factory prank.

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked walking up to Levi with a small smile.

"Actually yeah, go see what the hell Hanji's doing taking so long in there with Eren. She better not be bothering him."

I nodded and walked down the hall to Eren's room. His was the second door on the right. I knocked first, not barging into his room, but the door opened on its own.

"So that's why the songs abbreviated to STD; Sorry To Disappoint." I heard Eren say, and Hanji sound enlightened.

"Are you talking about Lost in Kostko?" I asked and he looked up with a smile and nodded.

"Yeah! Hanji was messing around in my stuff and she was asking me about the track on my CD 'cause I just had it labeled STD." Eren said and he laughed.

"Very enlightening…Hm! Well okay then, Imma go mess with Princess Levi!" Hanji said and sniggled as she left the room.

"What's up?" Eren looked up at me and I couldn't help the uneasy reaction I gave.

"O-oh, uh nothing…J-just some stuff. Levi wanted me to check on you. Sh-shouldn't you be taking a shower?" Armin asked looking at the boy in his blood stains.

"Oh yeah…Well Connie beat me to it, so I have to wait…Which speaking of that, I'm sorry I scared you so bad…You're not mad are you?" He asked. Mad? How could I ever be mad at Eren. Well at least stay that way.

"N-no…But it was kind of extreme don't you think? Where'd all the blood come from anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Well, the blood came from a hose that was attached to a pump Mike had and he just held the saw over it as it spewed out. And we bought the arms from that prop store downtown and decorated them ourselves…Those were super expensive, but totally worth it. And the blood was actually just reall, thick syrupy, and heavily died sugar water. Tasted HORRIBLE."

"And you got away with it…Thanks to us meddling kids…" I joked crossing my arms and watched him laugh.

"I did! It was hysterical!" He continued laughing…I only frowned with a groan and turned to leave.

"You're doing just fine."

"H-hey, w-wait a minute!" I was stopped, and looked back to see him grabbing my wrist. "I-I…Wanna tell you something…Will you listen?"

 **POV Over:**

"Okay, what is it?" Armin sat down on the edge of the in front of his friend, who looked really nervous.

"I-I've been waiting 'til my birthday to say this and…Well you're my best friend right?" Eren said looking up at Armin hopefully.

"Well, yeah of course…You can tell me anything. Unless you're too uncomfortable then I'll understand." Armin said giving him a warm smile. Eren nodded.

"I….I think I'm going to confess to-"

"Armin there you are, can I talk to you?" The boys both looked up to see Mikasa.

"Oh, uh sure. Just a minute." She gave him a nod and waited outside.

Armin looked back to Eren. "Confess to who? About what?"

"N-nothing, just forget about it…I-it's nothing." Eren said and looked off away from Armin.

Armin wasn't too convinced and hoped Eren wasn't really conflicted by something. He stepped outside and saw Mikasa at the end of the hall in Levi's room.

"Hey Mikasa. What do you need?" He asked walking up to her and she whipped around to see him.

"Oh! Armin, hey…U-um…" Armin saw the same expression on Mikasa's face that he had just seen on Eren's face.

"You have something to confess?" Armin asked raising a brow.

Mikasa looked surprised. "Yes…Was it that obvious?" She asked looking down.

"A little bit." He answered honestly. "You're telling Eren how you feel?"

Mikasa was surprised again, but then gave a shy smile. "R-really that obvious?"

"Yeah." Armin chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about it…You'll be fine."

"You really think so? Do you think I should tell him now or later? I was thinking I should say something now but then-"

"You should wait…Probably until most of everyone's gone?" Armin suggested.

Mikasa nodded. "Y-you're right…That'd be easier. I just hope he'll understand." Mikasa said with a light blush.

Armin smiled confidently. "He will. I'm gonna go see Levi."

The blonde said and walked off as Mikasa went back to whatever she was doing in Levi's room. Probably sorting the gifts? Everyone already knew that Mikasa had a huge crush on Eren. But if Eren ever did, well…It was hard to tell. But Armin could assume they were both confessing to each other. I mean, Mikasa definitely wasn't in love with anyone else, that's for sure. And Eren…He didn't seem too interested in Sasha, and Connie made it clear that no one else needs to be. Krista was in a complicated relationship with Ymir, and Annie well…That was his crush he thought and she wasn't even here, none of the other girls were here, so it had to be Mikasa. Eren surely wasn't gay, Armin couldn't even believe he let the thought come up. Besides the only guys that would be here were him and Levi. Levi was practically his father and Well they were best friends. They were like brothers.

"N-no that couldn't be…Of course it's Mikasa." Armin said thinking out loud, not noticing he had reached Levi in the kitchen.

"Mikasa what? And can you get out of the way?" Armin looked up, because he was looking down, lower than eye level with Levi, and stepped out of the way.

"S-sorry! Just thinking aloud! Do you need help with that?" Armin asked and Levi shook his head.

"No, but you can tell Connie to stop using up all the hot water. CONNIE, GET THE HELL OUT OF THE SHOWER!" Levi yelled, and Connie should've heard that.

Armin uncovered his ears, and ran to get Connie. Hopefully after that, he'd be done with his scavenger hunt for his friends.

"Connie didja hear that!" Armin yelled loud enough for him to hear as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I heard him, I'm out!" Connie yelled back as the shower was no longer running.

"Kay!" Armin then immediately went to tell Eren he could take his shower.

 **Eren's POV:**

I stepped into the shower, which was unusually just warm, for the setting I had it on. "Damn Connie…" I muttered.

He must've used up all the hot water and now I'm stuck taking a luke warm shower. He would pay for that later…But right now I had more important thing to deal with. I suddenly thought about what I was going to tell Armin. It would've been too soon to say anything. I should just do like I originally planned, and just for just us to be here alone. Don't know how the whole freakin' neighborhood knew anything was even happening, but sheesh!

"I hope they don't stay too long…" I muttered to myself thinking out loud, as I started to wash my hair. "Hmmm…"

I had first reached out for my shampoo, then saw Levi's. Levi was very strict, as was Mikasa, about anyone using their soap. But he never said anything about his shampoo. I knew which one was his because it matched his soap. I'd always talk Mikasa into getting the cherry smoothie blend which always smelled really great, especially on her, and then Levi was a vanilla and cinnamon man. So I grabbed that. There was also some banana something there, that wasn't before. Maybe Connie used it? But he doesn't carry around- Erwin.

"Yup that's Erwin's." I said washing my hair with Levi's shampoo. Erwin used banana products a lot for some reason, guess he just liked. I always pegged him for…Something more…Adult? If there even was such a soap like that.

Soon, I finished with my shower, due to the lack of hot water that there was, thanks to Connie. Ooooh, the revenge for that will be oh so sweet. I stepped out, grabbing a towel and dried myself off, then wrapped the towel around my waist. I felt of my hair after getting it dried and combed and it felt great! Even better than what I used! And my honey was supposed be awesome for everything! I should've known seeing how soft, smooth, and silky Levi's hair was…His hair was always so great. Even though he kept it really short.

"Why didn't Levi tell me about this!?" I said aloud, truly amazed by the results.

I then proceeded onto my room to get changed. I usually brought my clothes with me, but don't know why I got so accustomed to walking across the hall naked. But I then noticed the strangest thing. The silence, and the lack of electricity. All the lights were out. Though it couldn't have been the electricity because I just had the bathroom lights on. I stopped.

"Guys? Hellooo? Anyone still here?" I asked taking a few steps down the hall. "If this is some kind of payback for the factory, you could at least have waited until I'd least expect it." I said creeping forward to the living room.

No one there. I swallowed. Then suddenly thought of the Deja vu moment I had when me and Connie rented that Until Dawn game we played at his house…

"Sam!" I quickly ran back to my room, and if there wasn't just a sock laying on my bed. I then rummaged through my closet and my dresser. Nothing but socks! I stormed out clenching one of the socks in my fist.

"Okay guys this really isn't funny! I know this was you Connie! This is NOT a stupid game! And I DO NOT like walking around naked in a towel! I swear if you stick me with something!" I yelled then heard a snicker.

"Just say it!" I heard the idiot yell and shook my head.

And so gave my best Sam impression. "Okay guys I get it, Look at Sam walking around in a towel. Haha! It's really not funny anymore. Seriously!" I ended in my own voice.

I then proceeded to the kitchen and...


	5. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys remembered that mischievous aura Levi had in the first chapter ;3**

 **POV Over:**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The gang yelled, confetti exploding over Eren as he jumped with a gasp, reaching for his towel that almost fell.

"Y-you guys!" He started with a laugh, clenching his towel.

"You didn't make a mess did you?" Connie said looking to the floor, and Eren hit him in the face with his sock.

"No! Idiot! H-hey woah- wagh!" Eren said leery of the hugs he just got since he was naked and all. "K-Krista?! When did you-"

"It's your birthday, you didn't think I forgot did you?" She said with a small smile.

"Yeah, so let's blow the candles out on this cake huh!?" Reiner yelled with a grin.

 _WHO INVITED THE WHOLE FRIGGIN' NEIGHBORHOOD!?_ Eren thought, unknowing that Levi was about to have the world's biggest claustrophobic panic attack. Aside from Krista, Connie and Annie who weren't packed in, he was the smallest person in the room.

"Let's go…" A voice said and Eren suddenly found himself in a headlock and being walked towards the counter. He knew who that was.

"Ymir!" He struggled to get loose. "Can I at least get some clothes on?"

"Nope."

"Not unless you want wax cake." Levi said sitting it down on the counter finally able to get some breathing room. Eren's jaw dropped.

"Y-you made this!?" The thing was plastered with so many different variations of chocolate and was nearly eye level with him.

"Of course I did." Levi said trying to blow it off, but had a chibi expression with prideful father sparkles around him.

Suddenly Eren found a hand over his mouth before he went to blow out the candles.

"We gotta sing Happy Birthday first!" Sasha said and they all started…And finished as Eren prepared to blow out the candles.

 _I want him to love me…_ Eren made his wish and blew out his candles. Levi noticed the strange expression on his face and wondered what was wrong.

"What, what's the matter?" Levi asked wondering if something was wrong with the cake.

"Hm? No, nothing it's fine. Now let's start on that stomachache! I'll unwrap presents while I eat!"

Eren had declared and did just that…Of course he went and threw some clothes on first. There were a few gag gifts that Connie and Jean couldn't help themselves from buying, but he was glad to get them. The rest of his gifts were great and well appreciated too, but what was really capturing his attention was the nervously giggling Armin. They all knew he was giggling out of nervousness and not out of giddiness.

"Armin? You okay?" Eren asked looking to the giggling boy.

"H-huh!? Y-yeah – no, I mean I'm fine!" He said trying to stifle a giggle

"A-Armin, are you sure?"

"MHM!" The boy said covering his mouth, trembling hard as he failed to stifle giggles.

"Ya know if it's about your gift, I don't mind if you didn't get anything, it's the though-"

"Wh-why would you think that!? I got you something! Why wouldn't I!?" The boy suddenly shouted everyone staring at him with sweatdrops.

….

"Preferably watch this when you're alone…" Armin floated over with emo scribbles, handing him a camera with a bow around it.

"Thanks!" Eren said giving him an awkward smile.

"I'm going to sulk in the bathroom now…" The blonde said and floated down the hallway, and emo aura following him.

"Well that was weird…" Petra said with a sweatdrop.

"I'll go get him later…" Eren said wearing one too. Then he looked down at the camera. "I wonder what's on it…You guys know?"

He asked and the room was filled with obvious lies of 'N-No', 'What? Of course not?', 'How would I know', 'Th-the camera?', 'N-no! Never seen it before' and his personal 'favorite'…The look away followed by casual whistling.

Eren's expression and tone flattened. "Why'd I even bother asking?"

Anyhow, from there on out, the festivities continued, and not only did some of them there get a stomach ache from the cake but something else as well…Krista, Connie, Armin and Bertholdt passed out on the couch. Eren had laughed at them, and came to find out that his cake wasn't just cake, but it was a colossal rum cake.

"You spiked my cake!?" He suddenly exclaimed looking over at the crumbs on the cake plate.

"No…You said one day you wanted to try my rum I'm always drinking…And that you wanted a colossal chocolate cake. I improvised." Levi stood once again with proud father sparkles. "But I didn't put a lot in it, so they're just lightweights…"

"Oh…Well thanks for the first drink I guess." Eren said giving him a smile. He then looked around to see the others chattering amongst themselves. He was glad to hear a few of them say they were leaving soon…

"You've had it before, I'm surprised you didn't recognize the flavor." Levi said seemingly disappointed. "Probably too much chocolate.

"N-no, it's fine! R-really! Where should I have recognized it from?" Eren asked suddenly seeing the look on Levi's face.

"Well, when you and Mikasa were about 8 years old, your rowdiest year yet, you guys would stay up and play and just 'cause all kinds of ruckus alllll night." Levi told him and Eren laughed.

"Guess I'm 8 years too late for an apology, huh?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I'd mix up some little chocolate and rum cupcakes, and after about two or three of them, you guys were out like a light." Levi said finding himself chuckling.

"Oh! I DO remember eating those things! Mikasa and I always passed on the living room floor!" Eren exclaimed, remembering the spiked cakes.

"Sometimes I'd have to hunt you down and I'd find you snuggled up in my bed." Levi said a small laugh. "You were always latched onto my pillow."

"Th-that so?" Eren said suddenly looking down with a blush.

"Yeah…Now look at you, you're growing like a weed…The both of you." The man said and ruffled his hair. Eren gave him a shy smile.

"Y-yeah…"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss seeing little you snuggled up in my room…Which reminds of when you used to-"

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Eren suddenly blurted out quickly cutting him off. Dad just slipping.

Levi looked genuinely surprised. "W-Well it's been a while since you've called me that…"

"S-Sorry." Eren looked down embarrassed.

"No, it's fine…I actually prefer it sometimes. I mean, I know I'm already Mikasa's Uncle but you could still call me dad or something…" Levi said taking a sip out of his mug. "So what'd you want to ask?"

"O-Oh! Uh, yeah…I was wondering, wh-what you thought of me now…" The boy said with a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well…Like an analysis in your own opinion." Eren told him the best way he could.

"Well…You've gotten tall…Your eyes still have that odd color to them…Your attitudes also gotten a lot better…You're turning out to be good kid so far. All that's left is for you to finally get a girlfriend, Armin's told me about all the girls you blew off." Levi finished giving him a nudge. The boys cheeks beamed.

"I-I'm just not that interested in girls right now." He said with an embarrassed smile.

"…You interested in boys?" Levi suddenly asked making the boy stammer.

"Wh-wha?! N-no, I just meant that I'm not i-interested in a relationship right now!" Though that was a bit of lie…

Levi chuckled. "I was only messing with you…Now get up, go play one of your games with Connie, I'm sure you don't want to sit with me all day."

"I do! I-I mean…I'd rather sit here and talk with you." Eren said fidgeting around nervously.

"Really? Okay then…I might drift off topic a little bit though, I can't really focus with Hanji running around." Levi said, and so the two talked.

For hours, they went on about almost random things. Then came to focus on the past when Eren and Mikasa were much younger. Eren couldn't help but smile even brighter seeing Levi laugh. He seemed to really enjoy having them, even though now they could be a real pain to him sometimes…Mikasa especially. They continued on until the other's left, giving Eren their goodbyes. Levi had Hanji and Erwin drive the sleepy lightweights home, and call him whenever they got back safely.

Levi was now in the kitchen after getting the last call that Bertholdt was home, and Eren had finished taking the rest of his gifts to his room. As Eren had gone into his room though, he found Mikasa there waiting for him…

"Huh? Mikasa, what're you doing here?" He asked sitting down a box on his bed.

"I-I…I came to talk to you." She said turning around to face him. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was fiddling with her scarf trying to hide behind it.

"WH-what about?" Eren asked, seeing the condition she was in, it must've been serious.

"U-Uhm well…I-I've been meaning to tell you this for a while and I figure I should just be straight forward with it." The girl said, balling her fists at her side as she stared at the floor.

"M-Mikasa calm down what is it?" Eren asked walking up to her and putting his hands to her shoulders.

"I-I…I-I…!" She seemed to be struggling with her words.

"Yooooou?" Eren trailed waiting for her to finish.

But she finished naught with words, but with a kiss. Planting one right on his mouth leaving him baffled. It was quick seeing as Mikasa wouldn't be able to sustain her sanity if she kissed him any longer without speaking.

"I-I…Just really like you Eren… I love you…A lot." She said looking away with a blush.

"M-Mikasa…I-I…I-I don't know what to say…" The boy said blushing madly. _Well SHIT…This complicates things…_

"I didn't make you uncomfortable did I?" She asked nervously again giving him a desperate look.

"Wh-wha?! N-no of course not! I just…I'm still trying to process it…" He said bringing his fingertips to his lips…He was actually trying to compare a kiss from a guy to a kiss from a girl and sort out his sexuality. Though he was pretty sure about since he was 13.

"E-Eren? I-If you need time to think about…What just happened I can leave you alone?" She offered feeling as if she maybe be hovering and making him uncomfortable anyway.

"Uhm…Y-yeah okay thanks." He said giving her an awkward smile.

She gave him a nod and left the room with a goodnight. Eren was now starting to feel a little conflicted and guilty. Mikasa…She just confessed to him when he was supposed to be confessing elsewhere…He didn't want to hurt Mikasa's feelings, but he really wanted to get his confession off his chest. He decided he'd just call for Levi and let whatever happened, happened.

 _LEEEVIIIII! CAN YOU COME HERE A SEC!?_

Levi heard the boy yell from his room. "Coming!" He yelled back, and walked down the hall to the boy's room. He walked in and saw that Eren was sitting on his bed.

"Yeah?"

The boy then immediately jumped.

"O-Oh, uhm…I just…Wanted to tell you…Thanks." He said looking down nervously.

"For what?" Levi asked coming into the room completely now.

"F-For today. I could tell you were uncomfortable with some stuff, but you went through it for me anyway. Thank you." Eren said giving him a smile.

"It was your birthday, no need to thank me." Levi said and Eren nodded.

"I-I also kind of wanted to tell you something…" The boy said and took a few steps towards him.

"Okay, what is it?" Levi said looking up at him.

"I…That I…I love you." Eren said and Levi saw it as an innocent gesture of affection.

Levi gave an awkward smile. "I love you too brat, you know that." He then rose a brow when the boy let out a disgruntled noise.

"Th-that's not what I meant…" Eren said taking Levi's hands in his. "I meant that…"

"E-Eren…" Levi swallowed backing up into the door, which he wasn't already far from.

"Like, I'm in love with you." The boy finished and moved in and kissed him just as quickly as he finished his sentence.

This was the kiss that he could only dare dream about having with the man. The man that took in him and Mikasa and claimed them as his own…Eren could see the twist in his love for him, but he could also see past it…Far past it to the place where he loved Levi unconditionally.

He pulled back, breaking the kiss and saw the bewildered look on Levi's face as he was frozen against the door.

"I-I-I…" Levi only stammered staring up at the boy.

"I've felt like this for what seems like forever! I know it might be wrong, but it's not like we're related, and Levi I sometimes wish that you never adopted us so that I'd have another shot at being with you…B-Because I know you won't accept me now a-and…A-and…" Eren choked up, looked down from Levi as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"E-Eren, I-I can't—W-we can't…..This is wrong!" Levi said with another hard swallow.

"I-I know…I just wanted you to know how I felt." The boy said letting Levi's hands go, and quickly turning away from him.

Levi just watched him…He was hugging himself, crying his eyes out. Levi thought that maybe if this were a different situation he could comfort him, but he had no idea what to do. He reached out for him, going to touch his shoulder, but something stopped him. He made a fist and pulled his hand away quickly. Honestly, Eren had scared the shit out of him, and he didn't want to leave him like this…

"E-Eren?" Levi didn't touch him, but waited for a response, but all he got was more sobs, the boy throwing his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry!" He cried. "I bet you think I'm disgusting! Please don't hate me for what I did, I just—" Eren suddenly stopped with a gasp, and slowly pulled his hands from his eyes. He felt Levi's arms around him, his head resting against his back.

"Eren, it's okay…" He told him as he embraced him. "It's alright. We'll talk about this in the morning…O-Okay?"

"O…Okay." Eren nodded, tears in his eyes starting to fade.

"Alright…Now I'm gonna go to bed, and you should too." Levi said going to let him go, then fell back against the door as Eren whipped around and hugged him.

"Thank you Levi!" The boy cheered, hugging him tightly. "I hope it's not too much to ask but…I mean after what I just did to you but…I-I was wondering…since it's still my birthday for a few hours."

Levi gave another hard swallow, still feeling utterly startled by the boy's confession and actions.

"What?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Eren hugged him closer, Levi's eyes widening in shock.

"E-Eren, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"It'd only be for a few hours?" Eren pleaded loosening his grip on Levi, only a little. Just enough where he could look down on him and still have him in his arms. "Please?"

"O-Okay, fine. Until midnight…Th-then-"

"I'll come back in my room." The boy said giving him a sad smile.

Eren couldn't have been happier, and Levi couldn't have been more afraid in his entire life…

He had now found himself in bed with Eren. The boy snoring softly as he slept with his arms around him. He was practically spooning the man. Levi was so tense he couldn't sleep. He was biting down on his knuckle out of frustration, trepidation, and confusion.

 _Why Eren? How long have you felt this way?_

He thought to himself staring at the clock. He felt the boy shift behind him, nuzzling himself closer.

"What time is it?" The boys asked softly into his neck.

"I-It's not time…Just go to sleep…" Levi said quickly knocking his clock into his dresser drawer as it had most definitely read; '12:30'.

 **Dear me…I've been such a naughty author and now I've made a mess of things. Just a few chapters left guys! Prepare for Book Two: Forbidden! And the contents of the gift from Armin will be revealed next chapter!**


End file.
